Furious Exiles : One
by Kaoz
Summary: He was showing off and made a mess of things.


**Title: ** Furious Exiles

**Rated for:** T

**Genre:** Friendship,, Family

**Fandom/Universe:** The Fast and the Furious

**Characters: **Dominic Toretto, Letty Ortiz, Vince, OC-Galena Ortiz

**Pairings: ** Dom/Letty

**Spoilers/Warning: None Yet**

**Disclaimer:** The Fast and the Furious and all related characters are Written by Gary Scott Thompson, Erik Bergquist, David Ayer, Michael Brandt, Derek Haas and Chris Morgan Based on Racer X magazine article by Ken Li. No infringement intended.

**Summary: **He was showing off for her and made a mess of it.

**Status: Complete**

**Author's Note: I have a series in the works here. This is just a glimpse and I'm going a bit AU.**

**Chapter:_ Don't Know When To Quit_**

* * *

**Don't Know When To Quit**

She's been out all night, again though Lena warned her. She didn't want to go to the races and she didn't want to cover for her little sister either. But the phone at the crack of dawn has her running out of the house before their parents are awake in nothing more than her pajama shorts, tank, the sneakers she slipped on and the zip up sweatshirt Galena managed to yank out of the closet.

They're at the hospital, that's all she got from Vince before Lena cursed him out and started looking for shoes.

But he says Letty's alright. Not that Lena believes it.

They are at the hospital.

Galena leaves their parents car in the driveway. By the time they get back from the hospital their parents would be up and their Dad would be furious the car wasn't were he left it.

It's easier just to Jack one a few blocks away. And it's not like it's difficult to do. One more thing Galena isn't about to tell her parents. They'd likely blame it on Letty, like they blame everything else.

Lena ditches the car in an alley a few blocks from the hospital and runs the rest of the way. She pauses in the entrance looking around when she hears her name.

"Come on." Vince waves a hand for her to follow him. He starts for the elevators with Lena sprinting the short distance.

"What the hell?" she smacks him, hard.

"Shit!" Vince jerks out of her second strike, a fist this time. "What are you hitting me for?"

"Oh, I'll be dealing blows to all you dumb assess. I just want to make sure Letty's still alive and in one piece before I do." Lena snaps as they get into the elevator. "What the hell happened?"

"She's fine." Vince assures yet again. "She wasn't in the car."

"She better not have been." Lena scowls at the metal doors, shifting from foot to foot, anxious to get to her little sister and see for herself.

The doors open with that 'ding' and Lena steps out looking around as Vince comes out behind her and points to the waiting room.

Letty is sitting in one of the plastic chairs, her leg bouncing violently – a clear sign she's not happy. There's a bandage on her wrist and some scratches on her face.

"Letty!" relief floods through Lena. Letty stands up, dark eyes bright and her mouth pressed into a tight line. "Estas bien?" Lena whispers in her ear as they hug.

"It's just a scratch." Letty shrugs pulling away. Her eyes dart to the nurse's station and the fat grumpy hag that refuses to let them in or give them any information about Dom.

"A scratch?" Lena scowls. "Que les vas a decir cuando te vean haci?" she demands still in a soft whisper. "Mom and Dad are gonna flip, Letty."

"So what?" Letty snaps. "They're gonna be pissed no matter what. I'm the bad kid, remember?"

"You aren't." Lena assures holding her sister by the shoulders. "You just push things in their face they don't like." She sighs because it's an old argument and right now she knows her sister has a bigger worry.

"Where's Mia?" Lena glances around but the other girl isn't in the waiting room. "Is she with Dom?"

"NO." Vince shifts uncomfortably. "We didn't call her."

"I told him not to." Letty cuts in before Lena can scold him.

"Why the hell not?" Lena demands of them. "She has a right to know. So do his parents."

"NO." both Vince and Letty shakes their heads. "That's the last thing Dom wants."

"How do you expect to get an update on Dom?" Lena doesn't miss the death glare her sister has locked on the duty nurse. "Behave, kid." She warns with a light shove to her shoulder. "You get more with honey."

"They won't say anything to us." Vince mopes. "We aren't family." Then winces as Lena smacks his arm once again.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing!" Vince assures moving to stand behind Letty. "It was just another night. Dom was racing…" he shrugs.

"That hag wont let me in to see him." Letty glares.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to beat her by now." Lena frowns.

"They had cops in here." Vince adds.

Lena looks around again and catches the duty nurse watching them. "Ya veremos." She tugs her sweater into place and heads towards the scowling face.

Letty doesn't hide the smirk while Vince watches curiously as Lena stops at the desk.

"I want to see my brother." Lena demands.

"And you are?"

"His sister." Lena snaps. "My friends call me and they can't tell me anything because no one has bothered to tell them if my brother is alive or dead or what!"

"Do you have ID?" the nurse shifts in the chair too small to hold her bulk.

"Sure," Lena glares, forcing a couple tears out as her hands clench on the counter. "Let me run home and get my wallet for you. What is wrong with you?!" she demands. "Dominic Toretto. That's his name, now where is he?"

Letty snickers and it's obvious the duty nurse can hear and see that. Lena grits her teeth and silently wishes her little sister would just shut up. Either way, Galena is ready to get louder if that's what it's going to take but the duty nurse plays with the keyboard and after a long silence finally looks up from the screen.

"Room 564." She jabs a finger towards the left hallway, eyes narrowed behind the horn-rimmed glasses.

"Thanks." Lena hurries off with a glance towards a surprised Vince and smirking Letty.

_'I'm gonna have to talk to her about that.'_ She sighs inwardly and starts looking at the numbers. When she gets to Dom's room she gently pushes it open and slips inside.

It's the smell of antiseptic. Galena doesn't like hospitals- where people come to die.

Dom is laid out on a cloud of white, the pale blue sheet the only color aside from the blood splattered bandages. She's careful to move softly, afraid to make any loud sounds and it really should be Mia and his parent's with him.

Lena stops at his bedside and hesitates. "Dom?" he's got bruises all over his face, cuts from the glass- "You look awful."

"Letty?" his voice rasps out in a hoarse whisper.

"Figures." She rolls her eyes and leans closer. "It's the other sister, jerk."

"Lenny." He almost laughs but it hurts him so he quiets down.

"What the hell were you doing?" she demands tiredly.

"Crashing." He replies.

"Obviously. I'm assuming that wasn't the intention." She retorts. "You're so lucky it's not much worse. And I _swear_, Dom! If Letty had been hurt…" she leaves the threat hanging.

"Is she ok?" his eyes open but they're glassy and unfocused. "Letty?"

"She's waiting outside. The nurse wouldn't let either of them in or tell them how you were."

"Don't call Mia." Dom winces trying to reach for her hand.

"Someone should call them, Dom." Lena takes his hand carefully. "They should be here."

"NO." he's adamant so she nods.

"Why now?" Lena sighs. "Why are you showing off for her now?" she shakes her head frowning. "She's followed you around and you never showed her this much attention. So why?"

He tries to shrug but that pains him.

"Just…" she sighs again and gives his hand a gentle squeeze. "Be careful with her, Dom. She's the only sister I have."


End file.
